What happens in Nine months
by AlexXCy
Summary: I'm really no good with summaries but it goes, What will happen when Alex and Cyborg go on a romance getway and come back with huge suprise for the other Titans. Told you i suck @ summaries, but ya some strong langange and sexual content, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Teen Titans, if I did Raven would have a twin, Cyborg would have a girlfriend, and Raven and Beastboy would get together already!**

Chapter 1: Surprise!

"Cy where are we going?" a blindfolded Alex asked.

"You'll see, it's a suprise" Cyborg said calmly as he drove the T-car.

"Well at least tell me why your taking me somewhere blindfolded." She could sense him smile upon her.

"I can't tell you all the details yet, but you're gonna love it. It'll be a romance getaway, just you and me for the weekend, we'll be away from everyone so there'll be no one to interrupte us or walk in us when we're having our....quailty time."

'Romance getaway' 'Just us' 'No one to walk in on us' Alex remembered a certain occasion in particular.

Alex and Cyborg having some 'quailty time' (which is sometimes rare), their arms around eachother lovingly holding one another in a tight embrace, lips locked, when her older brother, Green, walked in on them making out on the bed and bazerk. There was yelling, screaming, cussing, and pushing between the boys; Now she and her brother aren't talking...

Alex thought for a moment, maybe she could use this vacation, no arguing with Green or worrying about him walking in on them, for that matter; she gets to be alone with her boyfriend for three whole days...

'Sounds great to me'

Suddenly, the T-car came to a sudden halt, "We're here!" cy's said interrupting her train of thought.

Cyborg got out of the car, walked around to the passenger side and opened her door. He took her hand as she stepped out of the vechicle and helped over any mounted tree roots and things like that.

Alex was anientious to know where he was taking her, she tried getting a mental picture but all she could sense was trees and the little creatures that lived in them. Then all the sudden they stopped.

"What is it? Why'd we stop?" she asked.

A smile crepted on Cy's face "You'll see!"

With that he untied the cloth from her face showing her vibriaten violet eyes. She looked around, there stood a two story log cabin with a porch on the side, complete with a cystal clear water pool.

Alex stood in her place, just staring at the cabin. She was speechless, it was beautiful, had he really done this just for her.

"So, I take it you like it?" Cyborg said smiling.

Alex turned around smiling at him and kissed his lips, before saying "I love it."

Then Cyborg swept Alex off her feet, causing her to let out a small playful scream, and carried into the cabin.

Inside there was a living room, including a flat screen TV, love seat, sofa, and a wooden table, two bathrooms, and a upstairs bedroom; with one bed, a dresser, and more of a romance atmosphere.

Cyborg laid Alex on the sofa, then laid on top of her and stared into her violet eyes as she did with his teal ones.

"So..."

"So..."

"What do you want to do now?" Alex asked.

"Well we could go swimming in the pool...or...we could just go upstairs and makeout" he wiggled his eyebrows with sly smile on his face.

Alex paused and looked up as if she was thinking "Hmmm....tempting, but I think I'll have to go with the pool."

Cy snapped his fingers and playfully said "Dang!"

Alex giggled at his silliness "...okay, let me get changed into my swimsuit"

She got up and took her suitcase upstairs to change.

**Tell me what you think, I know it's alittle corny but I promise the story will get better**

**read and review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Underwater Romance

Cyborg was already in the pool, all had to do was take off the rest of his clothes since he swam in boxers (a/n Does Cyborg even clothes, oh well for right now he). The screen door opened, Cy's jaws dropped, there stood Alex in a black two piece bikini showing off her curves and perfect figure.

She walked around the side of the pool to the steps. She placed one foot in the water, it was the perfect temperture, so she went ahead an got in. Cyborg swam over to her and wrapped his arms around waist. Then they shared a long kiss.

A few minutes later, Alex pulled her lips away from his and smiled before splashing him with water.

"Hey!" Cy exclaimed.

She then began giggling, that cute giggle cyborg tended to love, and swam away.

"Oh, it's on now!" he chased after the pale empath and splashed her, she let out a playful scream and splashed him back.

Alex rose her hands over her head, they glowed a black aura. She then enbellisioned the water forming a huge wave, sending it at Cyborg with a loud " Azarath...Metrion...ZINTHOS!"

Cyborg's eyes widened "Oh shit!" he said trying to swim away but the wave was too fast and he got caught in it, sending him under.

It's been two minutes and Cy hasn't came back up yet, Alex was getting worried 'sigh Smooth Alex, you could have hurt him...' "Cyborg?" she called his name, becoming scareder with each call that went unanswered.

Then out of nowhere Cyborg jumped out of the water and grabbed Alex, taking her under with him. They began wrestling, Alex jumped on Cy's back pulling him backwards, then he bodyslammed her (not too hard). Their wrestling match lasted for a few more minutes until they decided to call it quits, and just madeout for the rest of the time.

okay theres chapter 2

lots of fluff i know

please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I can't

Alex was the first to break the kiss, "It's getting late, we should go in."

Cyborg nodded in agreement. She went up the stairs and wrapped a purple towel around her body as Cy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, his lips hovered over her neck letting his breath tickle her skin, sending shivers down her spine "...Cy..." Alex said breathlessly. She could sense Cyborg's warm smile on her skin.

Then he began kissing her neck, Alex's eyes widened. A feeling crepted into her body, a feeling she had never felt before. As her mind began to to wander, Cyborg slowly unwrapped the towel from her body, letting it drop to the ground and trailing his fingertips over her senitive skin.

Alex's eyes fluttered closed as Cyborg's lips kissed one specific spot on her neck making her legs feel weak. She had to bite her lip to keep from letting out a moan, instead it just came out as a small whimper.

Then an explosion could be heard from a mile away, Alex's eyes shot opened and found when she looked in the reflection of the sliding door, things flying around in the air and somethings exploding. She jumped and quickly pulled away from Cyborg's embace.

Cyborg, who had noticed that Alex was no longer in his arms, looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"I...I can't...I'm sorry" was all she said before blotting in the cabin, up the stairs, and slamming the bedroom door behind, leaving Cyborg there to gather up what the hell just happened.

~Meanwhile in the bedroom~

Alex was stuck in her mind, trying to sort through her own thoughts about the situation that just happened down stairs. She had thought about this a few other times but it was a scenario she always seemed to pushed to the back of her mind.

She loved Cyborg, she really did, but how was she suppose to show her love for him in 'that way' without causing a major explosion or worst hurting Cyborg?

She needed someone to talk to, someone wise to help her.

Alex reached into her suitcase and pull out her communitcator, dailed a few numbers and let it ring.

*ring ring*...*ring ring*

"Hello?"

"Raven."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Calling in help

~Back at the Tower~

Raven sat in her dark room metiating, "Azarath Metrion Zenthos...Azarath Metrion Zenthos...Azarath Metrion Zen-"

*ring ring*...*ring ring*

She opened one of her violet eyes and looked over on the nightstand next to her, her communiticator rung. She reached over and pick it up to find the caller ID read 'Alex'. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Raven."

"Hey, where are you?" She asked.

"Well Cy surprised me with a trip to this cabin up in the mountains for the weekend." Alex said quietly from the receiver.

Raven floated down on to her bed, legs still crossed in the lotus position,"Oh, that was nice of him."

"sigh yea."

Wait a minute, did she just deep sigh, Alex only deep sighs when there's something wrong and she needed to talk about it.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked sternly.

"Hmm?"

"Alex, I'm not stupid, when ever you do that whole 'sigh yea' thing it usually means that somethings wrong, you know I know you better than that, so tell me what's going on?" She stated.

Alex gave in, she knew Rae would figure it out, it probably had something to do with that whole twin telepathy bond thing they shared, or she was just that obivious.

"Okay, me and Cy were taking a swim earlier, everything was fine then, everything was normal, you know, playing around, kissing and stuff-"

Raven gagged when trying to imagine her sister and one of her best friends having a major snog fest in a pool. 'Ew!'

"-but when we got out, he started kissing me and touching me."

"So... you two are usually all over each other." Raven said not really getting the point of what she's saying.

"Raven, Cy wanted to go 'all the way'"

Raven's eyes widened, this most definitely was a problem.

"And I'm not sure if I'm ready." Alex continued.

"Well what are you going to do?" Raven asked.

It became quiet on the other end of the phone for a moment as Alex began thinking.

"I...I don't know, that's why I called you, I thought you would know what to do."

"Alex...I can't tell you how to handle this, this is something you have to figure out yourself, but I'll ask you this though, you love Cyborg don't you?"

"You know I do, with all my heart." Alex stated.

"Then listen to your heart, and whatever it tells you to do, then you'll have your decision." Raven said softly.

"But I'm afraid, what if my heart says yes and I cause a huge explosion or hurt someone or-?"

"Don't worry about that right now, just focus on your decision."

"Yea, thank you so much Raven, and could you do me one favor-"

"Yea anything"

"-could you not tell Green where I am right now?"

The last thing Alex wanted was to fight with her brother about this whole situation.

"I got you covered."

With that being said both girls hung up the phone and the conversation ended and Alex was left to figure out her next step.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own shit, not the Teen Titans, not Palermo Viejo, or Google! NOTHING! The only thing I own is my Oc and the laptop I'm typing this on! If that.**

Chapter 5: The apology

~Next day~

It was now around 1:30 in the afternoon, Cyborg had awoken on the sofa, he had had a rough night. Everthing was going fine, he and Alex were having a good time; playing around, kissing.

Then he had to go and miss it all up, when he took it too far, Alex had pushed him away and rushed upstairs to the bedroom slamming the door before his brain could even register what he had just did.

He had tried to go apologize later last night but when he got to door, he could hear her voice, he put his ear against the door to hear what she was saying.

_" -I'm not sure if I'm ready." was what she had said._

Hearing this made Cyborg feel even worst then he already felt, 'You idoit, you rushed her, she's not ready, you just fucked everything up'

He deeply sighed and turned on his heels, deciding to give Alex her space for the night and went to laid down on the uncomfortable couch.

Now with it being morning, he really needed to apologize and find some way to make it up to her.

As his mind began to brainstorm, he heard the bedroom door open and foot steps coming down the stairs. Alex had emerged from the bedroom, Cyborg looked up at her. It was silence between the two of them for a moment.

Cyborg cleared his throat and broke the silence, "Um...good mornin'"

"Morning." Was all she could say.

The unruly silence returned and neither of them knowing the right thing to say to break it.

'It now or never, Cyborg, man, apologize to her.'

He rubbed the back of his neck before standing on his feet to look Alex in the face and apologize.

"Look Alex, about last night...I'm sorry, I was being a selfish idiot-" He began.

"Cy..." Alex tried to say something but Cyborg cut her off.

"Hold on let me finish, it's real important that I say this...I shouldn't have tried to rush you, if your not ready then your not ready, and I should have respected that, and for that I was wrong, and again I'm sorry, I'm just asking that you forgive me, it doesn't have to be now or even tomorrow. I just want you to know that I'm really sorry and it will never happen again...and to try to make it up to you, let me take you out to dinner." Cyborg finished a bit winded, hoping that she accepted his apology and invitation.

Alex had already made her decision on whether or not to forgive what had happened between the two of them the previous night. She had listened to her heart like her sister had said and her mind was made up about what she was about to say.

She looked him in the eyes before answering him "I know you're sorry, I forgive you; and since we're apologizing to eachother, I'd like to say I'm sorry, for the way I reacted, I shouldn't have ran like that."

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck "I guess we're both plenty sorry today, huh." he chuckled a little, as wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yea." Alex said with a small smile.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They then shared a passionate kiss, which lasted for quite some time, but they finally stopped to catch their breath.

"So...Dinner around six- sevenish sound good to you?" he answered with a grin on his face, now that his girlfriend was no longer angry with him anymore, everything seemed to be going right in the world.

"That's fine, well I better go get ready then." Alex smiled a bright white smile.

They kissed one last time before departing and going their separate ways; Alex had went upstairs to get ready for their big dinner date while Cy looked through 'Google' on his arm/computer/communiticator for the nicest restuarant in the area.

After an hour or so he found the perfect one; an italian restuarant called Palermo Viejo. He remembered how much Alex loved italian food, so she would love it, hopeful. He then pulled out his communiticator and dailed the restuartant's phone number.

*ring ring*...*ring ring*

"Um, yes I would like to make a 7 o'clock dinner reservation for two... put the reservation under Stone, Victor Stone; V-i-c-t-o-r S-t-o-n-e-"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dinner for two

It was now six- forty five, Alex and Cyborg needed to be out the door in five minutes to make it to the restaurant on time to make their reservation.

Cyborg emerged from the downstairs bathroom showered and clean; he come out wearing a nice black suit with a white button- down dress shirt and a pair of custom made leather dress shoes. To complete his look, he put on his halo rings to help him look as normal as a 6 foot two teenaged half robot could get. He was looking pretty damn good.

"Lookin' good, Cy my man, lookin' good." He said to himself as he did a little dance.

He then stopped dancing to look at his watch; it was now six-fifty they have ten minutes to get to the restuarant, they need to go now.

"Hey Alex, we need to get going, if we're gonna make this reservation on time." he called up to her.

"I'm coming!" Alex then opened the bedroom door and started down the stairs.

Cyborg's jaws dropped to the floor when he saw her. There was Alex, wearing a gorgous strapless dress that was the same color teal as Cyborg's eyes that hugged every curve of her valicuious body and went just pass her upper thigh, showing off her smooth lean legs, sliver high heels to match the sliver rectangle pindon on the bust of the dress and wore her hair in elegant loose spiral curles. She looked positively beautiful.

Alex smiled when she saw Cy's reacti0n to her outfit, her cheeks were now a bright tomate red.

"You like it?" She asked innocently.

Cyborg's mind was brought back to earth when he hear her soft voice, he then closed his mouth, and wiped the little drooble of drool from his corner of his mouth so he could speak.

"Y- Yea, you look beautiful."

Truefully, Alex always looked beautiful in whatever she wore, but right now she looked beyond beautiful, tonight she was the most gorgous girl in the world.

Alex cheeks were now a deep crimison color, she couldn't do anything but smile a bright white smile.

"Thank you," She planted a kiss on his lips.

Cyborg smiled and kissed her back "So... you ready to go?"

"Yea, I'm ready."

With that the couple then left out the front door of the cabin and left in the T-car on their way to the romance dinner date at Palermo Viejo.

~At the restuarant~

It was now five minutes til seven, Alex and Cyborg were standing at the front desk, waiting for their table.

The place was a real nice authentic italian restuarant, there were painting of famous momuments from Italy, the tables were all dressed with a fine silk table cloth and imported candles, there was a band playing traditional italian music in the back. This place was pretty fancy, plus it smelled of breadsticks and pasta.

After waiting for a few minutes, an older gentlemen came and show them to their table. They sat at a booth in the way back, they took their sits next to each other while the older gentlemen gave them their menus and got their drink orders then he was off.

Alex looked around "This is nice."

"Yea." Cyborg commented, seeing how he hadn't been here and did really know what to expect himself. He looked over to Alex as she began reading out of her menu. He found that he couldn't stop staring at her, his eyes following every curve of her body head to toes. He found himself thinking of how he just wanted to put his hands all over her, rid her of her clothes and make sweet love to her right at this second.

'No, stop thinking like that, she already said she's not ready, so just...stop'

Then the waiter came back with their drinks and ready to take their order, snapping Cyborg back to his senses.

"Are you ready to order signora?" he said in an italian accent, notepad in one hand, pen in the other.

Alex looked up from her menu then placed it down on the table, "Yes, I'll have the 'Stuffed Ravioli with Alfrado sauce' and a small salad."

The waiter turned to Cyborg "And you, sir?" he asked startling him a bit.

"Um... I'll have what she's having, thanks." he said giving the waiter his menu. And with that he was off once again.

Cyborg's gaze then turned back to Alex, he stared at her for at least five minutes before she noticed.

"What?" she smiled, moving closer to him. Cy smiled and skooted closer to her.

"It's nothing... it's just that... you really look great" he paused as if choosing his next words very carefully before saying them "And I must be the luckiest guy in world right now."

Alex's cheeks were turning red again then smiled before kissing his lips. It was a sweet passionate kiss, one that when they were done they could help but gaze into eachothers eyes lovingly. The stares continued until Cyborg remembered that he had something special for Alex in his jacket.

"I got something for you."

"Really? What is it?" She asked excitedly.

Cy smiled "Close your eyes."

Alex did as he said and closed her beautiful violet colored eyes, awaiting to see what he had gotten her that was so special.

Cyborg reached into the inside of his suit jacket and pulled out a medium sized, blue, velvet jewelry box from his pocket. "Okay, you can open 'em, now."

She opened her eyes and noticed the box in his hand, at first she looked at it with wonder, 'What is it?'. Just then Cy opened the box revealing a beautiful heart shaped diamond necklace. Alex gasped.

"You like it?" He asked with a smile.

"Cy, it's...it's beautiful." she said still staring at the necklace.

"Here let me help you put it on."

Alex nodded and turned around, pulling her hair up, exposing the back of her neck as Cyborg slipped the shiny jewelry on her. Letting her hair fall, Alex smiled as she admired the necklace, she then turned toward him and without any warning at all she claimed her lips against his. Soon they both found themselves in eachothers arms once again just gazing at eachother with full blown love and passion in their eyes.

They were so busy staring at eachother that they didn't even notice that the waiter had already came back with their meals and placed them on the table.

This time Alex was the first to break out of the love enduced trance.

"Cy, I love you and I've been thinking about a really long time and... I really want to... show you how much I feel for you in- another way"

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Cyborg stared in confusion.

Alex was now blushing and nodded "Yes...I want to take our relationship to the next level."

"Baby... are you sure your ready, 'cause if this is about last night, I told you I don't want to rush you into this, I can wait forever if you want me to. This is your decision."

A smile crepted on Alex's face "I know, and I've already made my decision." she said taking his hand and planted a kiss on his lips showing him that she meant yes.

Now Cyborg looked her deep in her eyes in a very serious manner "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes" with that Cyborge's eyes softed and the two shared one of the most passionate kisses they've ever had.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful; they just ate their meal, paid for their food, leaving a small tip and drove back to the cabin, that's where things began to get real intimate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Cabin Fever

Cyborg pinned Alex against the wall pressing his lips to her's, she then wrapped her legs around his waist with her arms around his neck. He then began kissing her slender neck, Alex instantly became breathless. Then he kissed that one specific spot making her whimper.

She could feel Cy's hand reach to the back of her dress, feeling around in search of the dress zipper. He finally found it a moment later and slowly pulling it down, letting the cool air tickle Alex's skin.

Alex opened one of her eyes for a split second and found that things were floating around and there was a explosion that could be heard a mile away, but at the moment she doesn't care because she was finally doing what her heart had been telling her for so long and she didn't want to spoil this perfect moment.

Then her eyes began to glow and the intmate couple magically appeared in the upstairs bedroom on the bed; Alex was now on top of Cyborg.

Cyborg looked up at the pale girl on top of him and she just smiled. It was then that he figured out that she must have teleported them up here, he smiled back and went back to kissing her. His hands roamed her curvy figure and as he felt her sweet body he began slowly pull down the dress passed her breasts, passed her abdomen, her hips, thighs, and now her calves. Alex kicked it off the rest of the way letting it hit the floor, she was now left in just a pair of lace panties and a matching bra.

Cy then rolled over on top of Alex to gain more control, he began removing his shirt, quickly unbuttoning it and tossing it aside on the floor.

Alex looked at his chest; it was so well scultpered with little driplets of sweat dripping down to his abs, though she knew this was a result of his halo rings. But everything looked so realistic, so detailed. She put a gentle hand on his pec and trailed her fingertips down to his rock hard abs.

Cyborg then let out a low groan as her hand trailed over his sensitive spot. He then grabbed her wrists placing them over her head, snapping her attention back to his eyes. He then gave her a sly smile before taking her lips into his.

~Five minutes later~

There were now clothes lying every where around the room, Alex and Cyborg were both completely naked underneath the blanket in the same position they were in before. Cy looked in to Alex's eyes and asked in a gentle voice.

"Ready?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders, nodded and prepared for what was next to happen. Both taking a deep breath and took it slow.

"This is gonna hurt." he warned her; knowing that she was a virgin and that she was going to feel pain in the next few seconds or so , this would be his first time too, but since it normally hurt girls more than guys, he wanted to prepare her for what was coming. Then he thusted into her with all his might to broken her barrier.

The pain was unbearable, Alex began digging her fingernails into his shoulder, she was about to let out a scream of pain when Cyborg clamped his lips onto her's and began kissing her to distract her from the pain. Her tears fell silently, tears of pain but also tears of happiness.

A few minutes have pasted, and the pain has dulled. Alex took a deep breath and withdrawed her nails from Cy's skin, signaling him that he could continue. And soon her pain was replaced with sweet pleasure that lasted til the morning.


End file.
